A Different View of The Trail
by muziqlvr23
Summary: This is my take of the trail, with a twist. This is a Mellivia one-off. If you have ever thought that it might be interesting to see Mellie and Liv get together, this is for you. If that thought repulses you. you may want to move on. Don't say I didn't warn you. lol


**This is my take of the trail, with a twist. This is a Mellivia one-off. If you have ever thought that it might be interesting to see Mellie and Liv get together, this is for you. If that thought repulses you. you may want to move on. Don't say I didn't warn you. lol**

Olivia and Cyrus are explaining to Fitz and Mellie that they must spend more time doting on each other during campaign stops or Fitz would not win. After Mellie and Fitz yell at each other he walks out of the room and storms past Liv and Cyrus.

"Do you want to go and see if the ice queen is ok?" Cyrus asked Liv.

"Why me, because I'm a woman?" Liv asked.

"Exactly." Cyrus tells his former student.

"Ok." Liv sighs as she goes to check on Mellie.

She walks into the room and she's Mellie sitting down in the corner with her hand in her hands. She looks up at Olivia with tears in her eyes and she immediately tries to avert her gaze away from Olivia.

"Mrs. Grant, are you ok? Is there something I can get for you?" Olivia asked. This is the first time she has seen any emotions from Governor Grant's wife.

Mellie looked up to Olivia and was touched by her genuine concern. Mellie does not have many female friends that she can confide in so she usually holds everything in.

"I'm just not sure that I can do this. What if I don't have what it takes to fool everyone? You said yourself that the American people are not dumb. They know when you're faking."

Olivia looked really closely at Mellie and saw sadness in her eyes.

"Mrs. Grant are you saying you no longer love the Governor?"

"No that's not it Olivia. I'm sure I've always had love for him. You don't have two babies for a man unless you love him."

"Well if you love your husband, why is it so hard to show it?"

"Olivia, I was raised to believe that a woman's true goal in life was to settle down with a man that can care for her. She is to be submissive and spend her days making his home as comfortable for the man as possible. And for a time, I believed that was my calling...but then..." Mellie trailed off not really sure she should continue.

"But then what Mrs. Grant?" Mellie chuckled at Olivia's formality. She decided to change the subject for now.

"Olivia, my husband told me that he tried to fire you." Olivia looked at Mellie confused.

"He did but I explained that I would work tirelessly to get him elected and he ultimately agreed."

"He tried to fire you because he's attracted to you and he didn't want to be around you everyday."

"Excuse me?" Now Olivia was really confused. What Mellie said was true, she just didn't understand why she didn't seem upset that her husband was attracted to another woman. Mellie was looking at Olivia almost with...adoration?

"Olivia, you are intelligent, talented, and incredibly beautiful woman. Surely, you are used to men and women being a bit distracted around you."

"Mrs. Grant, I don't..."

"Please call me Mellie." Mellie interrupted Olivia. "You and I will be spending a lot of time together during this campaign and we have to be comfortable with one another."

Olivia got a certain vibe from the woman in front of her for the first time. Was she flirting with her? Liv couldn't be sure. She has decent gaydar and she thinks maybe those whispers she heard about the real reason for the lack of chemistry between the Grants, were true.

"My husband has great taste Olivia." Olivia was now sure that Mellie was indeed flirting with her.

"Mrs. Gr-"

"Mellie remember?" Mellie reminded her.

"Ma'am that would inappropriate." Liv responds.

"Then let's be inappropriate, Liv." This time Mellie placed her hand on Olivia's hand.

_ 'Shit, she is definitely flirting with me. I guess she does like the ladies.'_

As Liv is thinking this, she has a visible smirk on her face. Then she remembers where she is and tries to straighten her expression. (pun intended)

"But I'm not..."

"What? You're not just the least bit attracted to me?" Mellie did some checking on Ms. Pope and found out that she was engaged to a man named Edison, but they broke up last year after 4 years together. She could fund anything else about her private life, so she is taking chance flirting with her, but she gets the feeling Olivia would be into it.

"I'm not out. I like to keep my private life private. It's no one's business who I prefer to spend time with."

"You are absolutely right Olivia." Mellie said. She leaned in to whisper to Olivia. "I would love to be the one you'd want to spend some time with Olivia."

"I'm not used to mixing business with pleasure." Olivia says while backing away slightly to put some distance between them.

"There's a first time for everything, beautiful." Mellie said while moving toward the retreating Liv and she softly caresses Olivia's face. She knows she is being very bold, but it has been so long since she has been in the arms of such a fascinating woman, and she is determined to make her intentions loud and clear.

"I'm also not used to being topped." Olivia says that grabbing Mellie's hand to move it away from her face. But she is still holding it.

"Like I said, Olivia. First time for everything." Mellie said rubbing Liv's delicate fingers.

"You're very persistent. I like that."

"I like you."

"Mellie, I work for your husband. If he finds out, I could lose my job."

"Let me worry about my husband. You just continue to do what you're good at."

"There are many things I'm good at, Mellie." Olivia took control and reached out and turned Mellie toward her and kissed her soft lips. The kiss started slow and languid but increased in intensity when Liv urged Mellie to open her mouth to receive her eager tongue. Mellie immediately moaned into the kiss when Liv's tongue demanded entry. Liv knew she should pull away because this was risky. Although most of the aids were gone for the day, Fitz and Cyrus were still around.

She reluctantly pulled away from Mellie's sweet lips and looked into the taller woman's eyes. She saw pure lust reflected back.

"It can not get weird, because in order for me to get your husband elected, I need be able to concentrate." Liv said as she let's her hands roam down to Mellie's hip and around to her ass. She gives her cheeks a squeeze. Mellie moans again.

"I can really get used to having your hands on my body, you know."

"If this continues, we have to be very discreet. I can't be walking around with the 'I had my mouth between Mrs. Grant's thighs all night' look." Liv responds.

"All night huh?. Ambitious much?"

"Damn right."

"Lead the way baby."

They walk out of the campaign headquarters and head to Liv's place, where they proceed to make love all night. They take turns giving up control, as they are both extremely driven, and multi orgasmic. After Liv makes Mellie cum 3 times with her mouth, Mellie felt the need to flipped Liv over and go for 4.

"Mels, please...I can't feel my legs. Damn baby, your tongue game is on point."

Mellie had a smug look on her face as she came back up to kiss Liv. Liv loves tasting herself on Mellie's tongue and she gets a second wind and immediately enters Mellie's tight pussy with two fingers. She starts to rub her clit with her thumb and Mellie starts to move her hips in unison.

"Aww shit Liv... don't stop." Liv has no intention of stopping. After a while, Mellie stretches to accommodate her and she puts a third finger in her sweet nectar.

She is lost in the feeling of this exquisite woman when her phone rings. She thinks about not answering but as the campaign manager, she must be available at all times so she reluctantly reaches over to answer her cell which is on the night stand next to the bed. She immediately stills her fingers but keeps them buried deep inside Mellie.

"Governor Grant. How can I help you?" Mellie hears her husbands voice and looks at Liv with panic. Liv is listening intently while putting her hand up to tell Mellie to just be calm.

"No that's not a good idea, Governor Grant. What would your wife say?"

This gets Mellie's attention and she sits up and tries to take Liv's fingers out but Liv stops her. Liv beckons Mellie to lie back down and for some reason, Mellie feels compelled to obey and lies back down.

"Governor Grant, I don't believe in mixing business with pleasure, besides I am preoccupied at the moment, so I'll see you at campaign headquarters in the morning?" Liv ask while sucking on a tantalizing pink nipple. This caused Mellie to stifle a moan, which only made Liv even more bold and she bit down slightly causing Mellie to make that sound she loves.

"Governor Grant, I'm sure your wife is fine. You said yourself that she likes to go to the movies alone at times. Maybe she is at the theater. Most considerate humans do not answer their cells while watching a film."

Mellie smiles at how quick Olivia is on her feet.

"Ok, goodbye Gov. Grant." Liv hangs up and looks at her bed partner.

"You've been a naughty wife. Your husband says you have an open arrangement, that allows you both to 'have fun' with random women when the feeling strikes." Liv states using air quotes to indicate Fitz' exact words.

"Liv, it's complicated."

"No, it isn't. So was this a plan? You would proposition me first then he would be added to the equation for some sick threesome?"

"Hell no!" Mellie yelled. "How could you think that Olivia?"

"Lower your voice, Mellie."

"Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to yell, but that is not what this is." Mellie says while grabbing Liv's hand and caressing it softly. She stares at the very fingers that were just giving her so much pleasure, and she starts to suck on each finger one by one.

Liv looks at the other women and her face softens.

"So it's just a coincidence that you two are both attracted to me?"

"So my husband asked you to his room huh?" Olivia nodded.

"Well, like I said he has great taste."

"You're not pissed?"

"Baby, I'm the one lying in your bed naked right now. I am ecstatic!" Mellie says as she rolls on top of Olivia to give her a full body hug.

They continue to enjoy one another well into the night neither worrying about the implications of their affair. 


End file.
